A marker is shown and described for marking a lane of a swimming pool and, more particularly, for marking the swimming lane for a swimmer using a backstroke for allowing the swimmer to identify his position in the pool.
Floating swimming lane markers segregate a swimming pool into discreet swimming lanes defined by a pair of floating lane markers or one floating lane marker and a sidewall of the pool. Swimmers typically swim between the lane markers to prevent the swimmers from running into each other. Conventional lane markers float on the water and are disposed on either side of a line painted on the bottom of the pool. The swimmers use the line and the lane markers to align themselves within the swimming lane while swimming.
Swimmers using a backstroke cannot rely on visual input from the lane markers to align themselves within a swimming lane. Backstroke swimmers thus find it difficult to swim laps without constantly adjusting their position in the swimming lane by physically touching the lane markers on either side of the swimming lane.
For the foregoing reason, there is a need for a swimming lane marker or marker system that allows a swimmer using the backstroke to be visually aware of his position in a swimming lane.